jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tenel Ka Djo
Tenel Ka Djo erlangte im Alter von 17 Jahren die Herrschaft über die 63 Welten des Hapes-Konsortiums. In ihrer Erziehung vereinte sie die Prinzipien einer Dathomirhexe, nämlich die ihrer Mutter Teneniel Djo, und des hapanischen Prinzen Isolder, ihres Vaters, wobei sie jedoch sein Erbe ablehnte und das ihrer Mutter bevorzugte. Ausgebildet von Luke Skywalker und Tionne Solusar wurde sie eine Jedi des Neuen Jedi Ordens und eine gute Freundin von Jacen und Jaina Solo. Tenel Ka schloss sich der Jedi-Akademie im Alter von vierzehn Jahren an und schloss schnell eine Freundschaft mit Jacen und Jaina Solo, Lowbacca, Raynar Thul und Zekk. Während des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges war Tenel Ka eine von vielen Jedi, die an der Mission nach Myrkr teilnahmen, um die Voxyn-Königin zu töten. Sie überlebte sie Mission und wurde später Königinmutter von Hapes. Biografie Frühe Jahre Tenel Ka wuchs in zwei Kulturen auf. Sie lernte sowohl die Prinzipien einer Dathomirhexe von ihrer Mutter Teneniel Djo kennen und ihr Vater Isolder lehrte sie die Gebräuche der 63 hapanischen Welten. Auch ihre Großmutter Ta'a Chume nahm einigen Einfluss auf die Erziehung ihrer Enkelin. Ihre Eltern hatten schon früh Differenzen, was ihre Erziehung anging. Teneniel wollte, dass Tenel Ka ihren eigenen Weg wählte, ihr Vater hingegen wollte aus ihr die nächste Königinmutter und Herrscherin über Hapes machen. Trotzdem unterstützten beide ihre Entscheidung, auf die Jedi-Akademie zu gehen. Die junge Tenel Ka lernte schon früh die Intrigen am hapanischen Hof kennen, ihre eigene Familie scheute sich nicht davor, den anderen umzubringen, nur um dem Herrscher-Posten ein wenig näher zu kommen. Sie begann ihr hapanisches Erbe zu verabscheuen und zog das ihrer Mutter vor. Ausbildung zur Jedi Begegnung mit den Solo-Kindern thumb|left|Tenel Ka Djo Obwohl Tenel Ka wie ihre Mutter machtsensitiv war, ging sie nicht zu ihrer Großmutter Augwynne Djo nach Dathomir, um die Wege der Macht zu lernen, sondern ließ sich auf Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum ausbilden. Hier schloss sie schon früh Freundschaft mit den Zwillingsgeschwistern Jacen und Jaina Solo, sowie dem Wookiee Lowbacca. Nachdem sie ungefähr einen Monat lang auf der Akademie von Tionne Solusar und Luke ausgebildet wurden, entdeckte die Gruppe einen TIE-Jäger, der bei der Schlacht von Yavin über dem Waldmond abgestürzt war. Sie machten es sich zur Aufgabe, das Fluggerät zu reparieren und wieder tüchtig zu machen, doch es kam ganz anders. Der Pilot Qorl hatte den Absturz überlebt und nahm die Solos gefangen, während Tenel Ka und Lowbacca fliehen konnten. Tenel Ka irrte durch Yavins Dschungel, bis sie den Übersetzerdroiden MTD von Lowbacca fand und bald darauf von Han Solo und dem Millennium Falken aufgenommen wurde. Sie retteten Jaina und Jacen, doch Qorl konnte entkommen. Bald darauf entsandte ihre Großmutter die Botschafterin Yfra nach Yavin IV, doch da Jacen, Jaina und Lowbacca von der Schatten-Akademie des Zweiten Imperiums entführt wurden, musste sie den Termin absagen und reiste mit Luke nach Dathomir, wo sie von ihrer Großmutter erfuhren, dass es einen neuen Orden der Nachtschwestern gäbe. Tenel Ka und Luke gaben sich nun als Interessierte für die neue Akademie aus und nach einer Demonstration ihrer Fähigkeiten in der Macht vor Vonnda Ra, wurden sie mit der Shadow Chaser zur Akademie gebracht. Sie befreiten ihre Freunde und Tenel Ka kämpfte gegen die Nachtschwester Tamith Kai, einer Ausbilderin der Akademie, bis ihnen die Flucht gelang. thumb|Tenel Ka auf Coruscant Bei einem folgenden Ausflug nach Imperial City begegnete Tenel Ka dem Straßenjungen Zekk, einem alten Freund von Jacen und Jaina. Eines Abends gab Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo einen diplomatischen Empfang, an dem neben der Dathomiri und den Solo-Kindern auch Zekk und Lowbacca teilnahmen. Während des Empfangs konnte Tenel Ka einen Eklat verhindern und sorgte durch ihre Erfahrungen in der Diplomatie für eine neuen Beitrittskandidaten der Neuen Republik. Zekk hingegen blamierte sich auf der Veranstaltung und verschwand. Mit Jacen und seinem kleinen Bruder Anakin machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Straßenjungen, während Jaina und Lowbacca im Orbit Coruscants eine Karte erstellten. Auf der Suche nach Zekk trafen sie den jungen bei der Straßenbande Die Verlorenen. Zekk sagte ihnen, dass er zum Dunklem Jedi geworden war und betäubte sie. Anschließend verließ die Schatten-Akademie, die Rekrutierungen auf Coruscant durchgeführt hatte, den Planeten bevor eine Flotte unter dem Kommando Admiral Ackbars sie erwischen konnte. Mit nur einem Arm Nach den Geschehnissen hatte Tenel Ka einen persönlichen Verlust zu beklagen. Um ihr neues Lichtschwert schnell fertig zu bauen, legte sie keinen großen Wert auf Qualität, weshalb es bei einem Übungskampf mit Jacen explodierte und er versehentlich ihren Arm abschnitt. Botschafterin Yfra brachte sie nun nach Hapes zurück, wo Ta'a Chume ihre Enkelin empfing. Tenel Ka schlug nun das Angebot aus, einen perfekten künstlichen Arm als Ersatz zu bekommen, obwohl ihre Großmutter keinerlei Kosten und Mühen scheute, um ihr das zu ermöglichen. Da insbesondere Jacen große Schuldgefühle hatte, besuchten ihre Freunde sie schließlich auf Hapes und waren erstaunt, dass Tenel Ka nicht etwa eine Dathomirhexe war, sondern die Erbin und baldige Herrscherin über ein mächtiges Bündnis. Als ein Attentat auf die Königsfamilie misslang, brachte Ta'a Chume die Kinder nach Riffheim, einer geheimen Festung. Auch hier gab es wieder ein Attentat bei einem Bootsausflug, als Ta'a Chume in die hapanische Hauptstadt zurückkehrte und Ermittlungen anstellte. Ihr Boot fuhr auf eine merkwürdige Wasserfläche zu, aus der Tentakel schossen. Tenel Ka und Jace bekämpften die Tentakel und sie kehrten nach Riffheim zurück. Beim nächsten Attentat griffen Bartokks den Palast an. Die Gruppe kämpfte sich zu den Quartieren Ta'a Chumes durch, deren Leibwache schon besiegt war, und flohen mit der ehemaligen Königin. Sie steuerten ihr Boot in die merkwürdige Wasserfläche und die Tentakel ergriffen die Bartokks. Bei ihrer Rückkehr enttarnten sie Yfra als Verschwörerin und Tenel Ka kehrte schließlich nach einem Gespräch mit ihren Eltern nach Yavin IV zurück. thumb|left|Jacen und Tenel Ka Da Lowbacca Sorgen um seine Schwester Sirraku hatte, flogen die Freunde mit der Chaser zu seinem Heimatplaneten Kashyyyk. Schon auf der Hinreise gab es einige Probleme, da ein Tier sich in den Maschinen einnistete und dadurch die Ionenschilde beschädigte. Nach dem folgenden Ionensturm mussten sie den Weg zum Waldplaneten selbst berechnen. Schließlich kamen sie an und wurden von Lowbaccas Familie begrüßt und auch besichtigten sie die Computerfabriken des Planeten. Eines Morgens starteten Tamith Kai, Vonda Ra, Zekk und Garwyn einen Angriff des Zweiten Imperiums und schickten den Freunden eine Nachricht, dass die Fabriken angegriffen wurden. Nach einem Kampf gegen TIE-Jäger attackierten Vonnda Ra und Zekk die Freunde, woraufhin sie in den Dschungel flohen und dort neben Sturmtrupplern auch Vonnda Ra besiegten. Nach der Schlacht kehrte man nach Yavin IV zurück. Bei der Schlacht von Yavin IV besiegte Tenel Ka Tamith Kai und Luke Brakiss, sodass sie anschließend die schwer beschädigte Akademie wiederaufbauten. Auch bekam Tenel Ka von ihren Eltern die Rock Dragon geschenkt, mit der die jungen Jedi bald darauf ins Alderaan-System aufbrachen und dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett begegneten. Yuuzhan Vong Krieg Rückkehr nach Hapes Zu Beginn der Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion reiste Tenel Ka gemeinsam mit Leia Organa Solo in ihre Heimat nach Hapes, damit die Diplomatin den Cluster, um Unterstützung für den Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong bitten konnte. Neben den Repräsentanten des Hapes-Konsortiums hörte sich Tenel Ka Leias Rede in der Lorell-Halle an und schritt wenig später, als sich der Botschafter Vergills Archon Beed Thane gegenüber Leia abfällig über die Jedi äußerte, in die Diskussion ein. Nachdem Thane weiterhin Beleidigungen aussprach und diesmal auch gegen Tenel Ka selbst, entschloss sich Isolder in das Geschehen einzugreifen und versetzte ihm einen Schlag. So kam es am darauffolgenden Tag zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden Männern, bei dem Isolder im Falle eines Sieges eine Entschuldigung für seine Tochter und Leia verlangte sowie die Unterstützung von Vergill für die Neue Republik im Krieg. Letztendlich gewann Isolder das Duell und Thane war gezwungen sein Versprechen einzuhalten. Mission nach Myrkr Hauptartikel: Mission nach Myrkr Das Eintreffen der gefährlichen Voxyn-Bestien, deren einzige Aufgabe die Ausrottung der Jedi war, im Krieg veranlasste Tenel Ka nach Coruscant zu reisen. Der Tod ihrer Freundin Lusa von der Jedi-Akademie traf auch Tenel Ka hart, doch kam sie mit ihren Freunden und der Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal bald zu dem Schluss, dass es sich bei den Voxyn um Klone handelte, da sie alle die selben Genkodes hatten. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass die untersuchten Kreaturen nicht einfach von einem anderen Rudel abstammten, machten sich die Jedi auf die Suche nach weiteren Voxyn. Schließlich kamen sie allerdings zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie in Hinsicht der Klone richtig lagen und auch, dass sie von Myrkr stammten. So wurde ein Plan erarbeitet, bei dem sich einige Jedi in die feindlichen Linien der Vong begeben und die Voxyn-Königin töten sollten. Eigentlich wollte Luke diese Mission anfangs selbst anführen, doch fragte Tenel Ka ihn darauf, ob er den Verstand verloren hätte, da die Yuuzhan Vong sofort verdacht schöpfen würden, sollte sich in dem Jedi-Einsatzteam ein Meister befinden. Schließlich übernahm Anakin Solo die Führung über die Mission nach Myrkr und mit Tenel Ka, Jaina, Jacen, Zekk, Lowbacca, Raynar Thul und einigen weiteren überbrachten Lando und Tendra Risant Calrissian das Team mit der Glücksdame dem Vong-Kommandanten Duman Yaght, der sie alle auf seinem Schiff der Exquisite Death foltern ließ. Das Team konnte sich bald aus dieser Situation befreien und das Schiff einnehmen, hierbei baute Jacen immer wieder ein Macht-Geflecht auf, damit die Jedi sich mental unterstützen konnten. Tenel Ka versuchte kurz darauf auch Jacen in Bezug auf seinen Bruder ein wenig die Augen zu öffnen, denn wie auch sie vor Jahren beim Bau ihres Lichtschwerts aus Arroganz einen Fehler begangen hatte, so ließ auch Jacen sich dadurch in die Irre führen. Im Myrkr-System angekommen, wechselte das Team in Frachtkapseln auf das Yuuzhan Vong Weltschiff Baanu Rass, auf welchem sich die Voxyn-Königin befand, doch opferte sich die Bith Ulaha Kore, um den anderen die Erfüllung der Mission zu ermöglichen. Nach langem Suchen und dem Verlust vierer weiterer Teammitglieder und dem Verschwinden Raynar Thuls durch die beiden Dunklen Jedi Lomi Plo und Welk nahm die Effizienz des Mach-Geflechtes immer stärker ab. Nachdem auch noch Anakin selbst den Tod fand, teilte sich die Gruppe ganz auf und während Tenel Ka mit einigen anderen an Jacens Seite blieb, um die Voxyn-Königin wie geplant zu töten, machte sich Jaina mit dem Rest auf, um die Leiche ihres Bruders zu bergen. Beide Gruppen erreichten letztendlich ihr Ziel, doch mussten sie ohne Jacen in der Ksstarr von Myrkr fliehen, da die Fosh Vergere ihn gefangen nahm. Übernahme der Herrschaft Zurück auf Hapes thumb|Tenel Ka während des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges. Nach der verlustreichen Myrkr-Mission kehrten das Einsatzteam mit der Ksstarr vorerst nach Coruscant zurück, nur um dort mit Entsetzen festzustellen, dass der Planet in der Zeit, in der sie fort waren, in die Hände der Yuuzhan Vong übergegangen war. Jacen einfach zurückzulassen, war auch für Tenel Ka schwer, doch hielt sie es für die richtige Entscheidung, da die Vong weder ihn noch den Einsatztrupp töten würden, solange sie die Zwillinge nicht zusammen in ihrer Gewalt haben würden. Mit der Einsicht, dass Coruscant nicht mehr als Zuflucht dienen konnte, beschloss Jaina die Ksstarr nach Gallinore in den Hapes-Cluster zu fliegen, um dort in Sicherheit zu gelangen. Tenel Ka, die sich auf Gallinore gut auskannte, war einverstanden mit diesem Vorschlag. Angekommen im Cluster sollte sich Tenel Ka mit einer Rettungskapsel direkt nach Hapes begeben, um die Hapaner über ihre Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen, doch warnte Tenel Ka auch ihre Freunde, dass die Hapaner nicht sonderlich wohl gesonnen den Jedi gegenüberstanden und besonders mit Jaina der Schwester von Anakin Solo, dem der Verlust der hapanischen Flotte bei Centerpoint zur Last gelegt wurde, würde der Empfang sicherlich interessant ausfallen. Während Tenel Ka nun mit der Rettungskapsel in Richtung Hapes unterwegs war, weckte dies die Neugier einiger hapanischer Deserteure, genauer die der Ni'Korisch. Sie wurde von ihnen an Bord ihres Schiffes, der Starsprite, geholt und als sie die Rettungskapsel gerade gewaltsam öffneten, erfasste Tenel Ka ihren Freund Jacen durch die Macht und musste, unfähig ihm helfen zu können, seinen Tod wahrnehmen. Mit schrecklicher Wut kämpfend, trat Tenel Ka den Ni'Korisch gegenüber und dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihnen nachzugeben, sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen und ihnen zu helfen, Jaina in die Finger zu bekommen. Bereits mitten in einem Kampf mit den Verbrechern verwickelt, tauchte auch der Rest des Myrkr-Teams auf der Starsprite auf, um ihrer Freundin zur Rettung zu kommen. Der Kampf endete damit, dass Tenel Ka ihr Lichtschwert in Tahiris Obhut gab und die Übriggebliebenen alleine unbewaffnet bekämpfte. Dem letzten Gegner hielt sie schließlich doch ihr Lichtwert drohend an die Kehle und mit Unglauben musste sie durch die Macht feststellen, dass Jaina hoffte, sie würde die Sache zu Ende bringen. Jedoch musste sie ihre Freundin in diesem Fall enttäuschen und darauf fing Tenel Ka an sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre Freundin zu machen. Schließlich kam die Gruppe auf Hapes an, wo Tenel Ka sogleich einen Attentatsversuch auf ihren Vater vereitelte. Als ihr Vater gerade zum Palast zurückkehren wollte, bekam Tenel Ka eine Vorahnung, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie selbst seine Wache übernehmen würde. Zu Recht wie sich herausstellte, denn als sie auf dem Dach nun auf die Ankunft ihres Vaters wartete, zog ein Bediensteter einen Blaster und wollte auf Prinz Isolder feuern, der soeben den Hof des Palastes betreten hatte. Jedoch sah Tenel Ka dies bereits kommen und so entwaffnete sie mit einer Dachziegel den Angreifer, bei dem es sich um ihre Cousine handelte, die darauf die Todesstrafe erwartete. Tenel Ka unterhielt sich danach mit ihrem Vater über die Yuuzhan Vong, ihre Kultur und die Bedeutung die Zwillinge bei den Invasoren haben. Dabei bemerkte Tenel Ka auch wieder, dass sich das Verhältnis ihrer Eltern deutlich verschlechtert hatte. So versuchte ihr Vater auch sie auf den Thron zu drängen und obwohl sie dem eher abgeneigt gegenüberstand, so gefiel ihr die Vorstellung, dass die Nichte ihrer Großmutter Chelik den Thron einnehmen sollte, noch weniger als selbst zu herrschen. Allerdings schien Ta'a Chume merkwürdigerweise nicht daran interessiert zu sein ihre Enkelin als Herrscherin zu sehen. Sie schenkte Jaina deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit, sehr zur Tenel Kas Besorgnis. Wenig später nahm Tenel Ka noch bei einem diplomatischen Bankett teil, bevor sie sich zu Anakins Beerdigung begab. Tod ihrer Mutter Am folgenden Tag vollzog Tenel Ka ihr übliches Training, worauf sie wie jeden morgen ihre Mutter besuchte. Die sich immer mehr zurückziehende Frau erschien Tenel Ka an diesem morgen besonders munter und so übergab Teneniel ihrer Tochter einen Ring mit einem Holowürfel, welcher Informationen beinhaltete, den Tenel Ka der nächsten Königin übergeben sollte. Nachdem sie ihre Mutter verließ, geriet Tenel Ka in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer Großmutter in der es erneut um Jaina ging. Am Ende begriff Tenel Ka auch warum Ta'a Chume Jaina so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sie hatte sie inzwischen für ihre Pläne ausgewählt und hoffte bald eine Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Isolder zu arrangieren. Einige Zeit darauf unternahm Tenel Ka mit ihren Freunden Lowbacca und Jaina einen Ausflug, wobei sie nach einem längeren Marsch, den sie alle wirklich gut vertragen konnten, sich das Lichtspiel der Feuerdrachen ansahen. Tenel Ka teilte ihren Freunden mit, dass die Drachen wahrscheinlich gerade bei der Jagd waren, was sie jedoch nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass die Drachen sich die Drei als Beute ausgesucht hatten und sie in einen Hinterhalt lockten. Allerdings konnten die großen Fluginsekten keine ernsthafte Bedrohung für die Jedi darstellen und wurden von ihnen abgewehrt. Tenel Ka suchte bald darauf den Piloten Jagged Fel auf, dem sie ihre Bedenken über Jaina und ihre Großmutter anvertraute. Außerdem zeigte sie ihm ihre apathische Mutter, der Frau, die für die Verteidigung Hapes verantwortlich war. Schließlich übergab Tenel Ka Jag das Kommando über die hapanische Flotte, nachdem ihre Mutter durch eine Vergiftung ums Leben gekommen war. Obwohl Tenel Ka verständlicher Weise den Tod ihrer Mutter betrauerte, folgte sie nicht Jainas Beispiel und mied es, ihren Tod durch Rache zu entehren. Zu Ta'a Chumes Bedauern heiratete Isolder nach dem Tod seiner Frau Jaina nicht und stattdessen kam Tenel Ka ihrer Pflicht nach und erklärte sich bereit, die Verantwortung als Königin über ihre Heimat zu übernehmen. Mit ihr als neuer Herrscherin schaffte die hapanische Flotte es letztendlich den Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong auf Hapes abzuwehren Neue Königinmutter Im Jahr 28 NSY schickte Tenel Ka ihre hapanische Flotte Jaina zur Unterstützung, als diese auf der Jagd nach dem Höchsten Oberlord war mit der Hoffnung mit seinem Tod die Kommandohierarchie zusammenfallen zu lassen. Der Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik hatte bekannt gegeben, dass Shimrra bei der Bibliothekswelt Obroa-skai erwartet wurde und obwohl sie dadurch nach dem Verlusten von Fondor ein politisches Risiko einging, erklärte sich Tenel Ka bereit, einen Teil ihrer Flotte bei Obroa-skai anzuführen, jedoch hielten Jaina und General Keyan Farlander es für das Beste, die Flotte nur in den Kampf einzubeziehen, wenn der Sieg unmittelbar bevorstand oder die restlichen Streitkräfte sich zurückziehen mussten. Mit Tenel Kas Eintreffen wurde auch das Macht-Geflecht, das inzwischen oft bei den Jedi in ihren Kämpfen angewendet wurde, um einiges verstärkt. Das Flaggschiff, auf welches sie es abgesehen hatten, wurde letztendlich von den Schlachtdrachen der Hapaner vernichtet, doch stellte sich hinterher heraus, dass sich Shimrra nicht auf ihm befand und sie einer Fehlinformation unterlegen waren. Wenig später wurden Tenel Ka sowie die anderen überlebenden Jedi der Mission nach Myrkr auf Mon Calamari auf Wunsch von Staatschef Cal Omas in einer pompösen Zeremonie zu Jedi-Rittern ernannt. Als Herrscherin der dreiundsechzig Planeten hatte Tenel Ka formellen Vorrang gegenüber ihren Freunden, weshalb sie gleich zu Beginn der Festlichkeit von Luke aufgerufen und zur Ritterin ernannt wurde. thumb|Auch Tenel Ka nahm an der [[Jedi-Konklave auf Zonama Sekot|Versammlung auf Zonama Sekot teil.]] Im letzten Jahr des Krieges beteiligte sich Tenel Ka mit ihrer Flotte an der Schlacht um Coruscant. Als sie bei dem Gefecht eintrafen, schlossen sich ihre Schiffe umgehend der Blockade um Zonama Sekot an und letztendlich konnte hierbei ein Ende von dem bereits seit vier Jahren laufenden Krieg gefunden werden. Tenel Ka war kurz darauf mit Generalmajor Eldo Davip, den Generälen Garm Bel Iblis, Keyan Farlander, Carlist Rieekan, den Admirälen Sien Sovv und Traest Kre'fey, sowie Commodore Brand und einigen Jedi und Politikern anwesend, als der Kriegsmeister der Yuuzhan Vong Nas Choka mit den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Allianz kapitulierte. Sie war ebenso wie der Rest des Neuen Jedi-Ordens, nachdem der Waffenstillstand geschlossen war, bei Lukes Jedi-Versammlung auf Zonama Sekot vertreten, worauf sie nach Hapes zu ihren königlichen Pflichten zurückkehrte. Persönlichkeit Tenel Ka war ernst. Ihr fehlte jeglicher Sinn für Humor und sie lachte nie über Jacens Witze, der ständig bemüht war, sie eben zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie war eine zornige Kriegerin mit einem Sinn für Ehre und Tapferkeit, weshalb sie der Verlust ihres Armes in eine Krise trieb. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wie eine Kriegerin, allerdings konnte sie den Konflikt schließlich überwinden, als sie zugab ihren Stolz und ihre Arroganz mit Selbstvertrauen verwechselt zu haben. Außerdem ließ ihre von Natur aus unnachgiebige und sture Art Tenel Ka leicht in Kämpfe verwickeln. Tenel Ka schämte sich für ihr hapanisches Erbe, insbesondere für ihre intrigante Großmutter, weshalb sie sich besonders im Jedi-Praxeum als Dathomiri ausgab. Trotzdem vereinte sie schließlich ihre beiden Heimatwelten, indem sie ihr Lichtschwert sowohl aus einem Rancorzahn als auch aus einem Edelstein eines hapanischen Diadems baute. Hinter den Kulissen *Tenel Kas Zwischenstück Chume Ta bedeutet wörtlich Tochter/Thronfolgerin von. Wenn man ihren Namen übersetzen würde, hieße sie dann Tenel Ka Tochter und Thronfolgerin von Djo (bezogen auf Teneniel Djo, Königin von Hapes und ihre Mutter). Ihr Name würde sich also als Königin Mutter zu Tenel Ka Chume Djo verkürzen. *In dem Roman Jainas Flucht behauptet Ta'a Chume auf Seite 331, dass Jaina Solo etwas jünger sei als Tenel Ka, dabei ist Tenel Ka jünger als Jaina. Quellen *''Die Hüter der Macht'' *''Akademie der Verdammten *''Die Verlorenen'' *''Lichtschwerter'' *''Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters'' *''Angriff auf Yavin IV'' *''Die Trümmer von Alderaan'' *''Der Untergang'' *''Die letzte Chance'' *''Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Jainas Flucht'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Isolder in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Djo, Tenel Ka Djo, Tenel Ka Djo, Tenel Ka Djo, Tenel Ka Djo, Tenel Ka Djo, Tenel Ka Djo, Tenel Ka Djo, Tenel Ka en:Tenel Ka Djo es:Tenel Ka Djo pl:Tenel Ka